


that's love

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i guess that's love. (wayleska vid.)





	that's love

**Author's Note:**

> song: "can't pretend" by tom odell


End file.
